El sol con las manos
by Mileya
Summary: Algunas heridas nunca cicatrizan, no importa lo mucho que intentes curarlas. Sin embargo, siempre hay alguien que puede hacer que duelan menos. H


**El sol con las manos**

RATING: PG.

GÉNERO: Angst.

SPOILERS: Sí, sobre todo del quinto libro.

Dedicado para mis niñas. (Vosotras ya sabéis quiénes sois)

* * *

Harry releyó el mismo párrafo por enésima vez y, como las ocho anteriores, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba leyendo. Su mente se empeñaba una y otra vez en alejarse de la biblioteca, de los libros de Pociones y del trabajo que debían entregar dos días después, y traicioneramente volvía a los acontecimientos de principios de verano. 

Estaban a mediados de noviembre. Harry había tenido tiempo de sobra para intentar acostumbrarse a los cambios que había traído aquel aciago mes de junio, los días eternos que estuvo en casa de los Dursley e incluso las cinco semanas que pasó en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, con los miembros de la Orden caminando de puntillas a su alrededor y mirándole como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Quizá, si no pareciera como si todo hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, habría podido olvidar. Tal vez habría podido sacar las imágenes de su cabeza si su propio sentimiento de culpa no fuera tan fuerte que a veces incluso le impedía dormir por las noches. Pero era imposible. Los recuerdos le asaltaban continuamente, sin tregua. Parecían grabados a fuego en su cerebro y en su corazón y Harry mucho temía que se habían convertido en una parte de él, tan arraigada en su interior que jamás se la podría arrancar.

Hermione, que estaba sentada ante la misma mesa, frente a él, apartó la vista de _"Las plantas venenosas del hemisferio norte: cómo reconocerlas"_ y le observó con expresión inquisitiva.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?"

"Muy bien," dijo él, cogiendo rápidamente su pluma y poniéndose a escribir. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pues porque llevas más de media hora leyendo la misma página," señaló ella.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la página 316 de _"Cómo preparar una buena poción y no morir en el intento"_. Echó un vistazo, confundido, y dio con la imagen de un insecto que recordaba haber visto nada más abrir el libro, puesto que le había llamado la atención su enorme parecido con la profesora Trelawney.

"Vaya," se limitó a decir, arreglándolas para que su rostro no reflejara su desconcierto. Se apresuró a pasar de página y leyó con atención la primera frase: "A la hora de utilizar el bádul o planta de fuego en la poción de la visión hay que tener en cuenta que…"

Frunció el ceño, pensativo. ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto aquello?

"Eso lo estuviste estudiando ayer," le llegó la voz de Hermione, resolviendo su duda.

Dando un respingo la miró con expresión acusadora.

"¿Te importaría dejar de vigilarme?" espetó, casi sin pensarlo. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, me intento concentrar."

"Ya veo que te está dando muy buen resultado," observó su amiga. Harry no dijo nada. "De todos modos no te vigilo... sólo me preocupo por ti."

"Pues no es necesario," dijo él, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa. Un alumno de primer año que estaba un par de mesas más allá se sobresaltó a causa del ruido y les miró con expresión de susto. "Estoy perfectamente."

"Eso ya lo has dicho antes," replicó Hermione quedamente, cerrando su libro con cuidado. "Y ni me lo creí la primera vez ni me lo creo ahora."

"Pues deberías creerlo," dijo Harry, guardando sus cosas en la mochila con la idea de buscar a Ron para jugar una partida de ajedrez y poder dedicarse a pensar en cosas más triviales. "Es la verdad."

Hermione le observaba fijamente, con expresión dubitativa, y retorciendo un mechón de pelo entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Era una costumbre que había adquirido recientemente y, por algún extraño motivo, ponía a Harry extremadamente nervioso.

"McGonagall ha hablado conmigo," dijo finalmente. "Me ha contado que has suspendido su último examen y que, en general, tus notas han bajado mucho."

Harry se quedó rígido. Sus manos temblaron violentamente y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ponerse a gritar y armar un escándalo. Alzó la mirada lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione.

"Así que¿hablando de mí a mis espaldas?" dijo, sin alzar un ápice la voz, pero impregnando sus palabras de una rabia que no pudo ni quiso controlar. "¿Cómo habéis estado haciendo TODO EL MALDITO VERANO?"

Hermione se encogió en su asiento, un poco tomada por sorpresa ante su súbito estallido, pero enseguida alzó la barbilla con determinación y le miró con una expresión decidida en sus ojos marrones.

"Puedes desahogarte conmigo si eso te hace sentir mejor," dijo, sin el menor rastro de temblor en su voz. "Pero eso no cambiará lo que ocurrió ni el hecho de que no estás bien, por más que te empeñes en negarlo y en actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada."

Harry se colgó la mochila del hombro y, antes de encaminarse a la salida, se volvió a mirarla.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, hace tiempo que dejé de vivir en un mundo de color rosa, Hermione," dijo con toda la frialdad que fue capaz, intentando que sus turbulentas emociones no se reflejaran en su voz. "Créeme cuando te digo que soy perfectamente consciente de lo que ocurrió. Es más, probablemente nunca podré olvidarlo. Recuerda que lo de no poder vivir como una persona normal va con el hecho de llamarme Harry Potter."

Dicho esto, y tras dirigirle una última mirada indescifrable, se marchó de la biblioteca a grandes zancadas. Hermione se apresuró a recoger todo lo que había dejado en la mesa y salió corriendo tras él, con su mochila medio abierta balanceándose precariamente en su hombro y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que los dos grandes volúmenes que había sacado de la biblioteca no se le cayeran de debajo del brazo.

Le alcanzó bastante más adelante, en el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor, y se paró ante él, jadeante, apartándose un húmedo mechón de la frente y apoyando la mano en la pared para recuperar el aliento.

Cuando su respiración pareció recuperar su ritmo normal, dejó la mochila y los libros en el suelo y se le encaró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con decisión.

"Aunque no te lo quieras creer, Harry, nos preocupamos por ti. Todo lo hacemos por tu bien," esbozó una sonrisa triste y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, luego continuó -: "Escucha, sé lo que debes estar pasando, pero..."

"No lo sabes," le interrumpió él, mirándola con un enfado claramente palpable en sus ojos verdes. No sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de pagarlo con Hermione, pero sentía que, sino daba salida lo más pronto posible a todo lo que tenía acumulado en su sistema, acabaría estallando. Y ella era la persona que tenía más cerca. "No tienes ni la menor idea. No sabes lo que es levantarte cada día con miedo porque un mago asesino anda detrás de ti. Ni lo que es vivir creyendo que eres un peligro constante para la gente que te rodea. No sabes lo que es que te adjudiquen el papel de héroe y que te pongan sobre los hombros las vidas de los habitantes del mundo mágico porque, al parecer, tú eres el único que puedes salvarles. No sabes lo que es que la gente _muera_ a causa de quien tú eres. Ni sabes lo que es que te condenen a muerte nada más nacer." Su voz iba sonando más amarga con cada palabra que decía, y en medio de su enfado incomprensible podía distinguir claramente el gesto de dolor de Hermione que, por algún motivo, hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. "Así que no pretendas entender lo que siento."

Incapaz de decir ni una palabra más, se dio media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a su dormitorio, pero se lo impidió Hermione, que le agarró con fuerza de la manga de la túnica para impedirle avanzar. La miró, decidido a hacer algún comentario mordaz, pero el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior y los obvios esfuerzos que hacía para no llorar le detuvieron en seco.

"Tienes razón," susurró, su voz temblando de manera visible. "No sé lo que es eso. Pero si supe lo que fue pasar miedo cuando te creí muerto tras la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sé lo que es que te desprecien y te humillen por ser hija de quien soy hija. Sí sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien aprecias, que es lo que era Sirius para mí. Y sé lo que es sentirme totalmente impotente porque mi mejor amigo se está hundiendo cada día en un pozo más profundo y no me deja hacer nada para que le ayude. Eso... eso sí lo sé."

Les envolvió un pesado silencio. Harry la observó, con la garganta seca, y con la mano que sujetaba la mochila temblando imperceptiblemente. Y en ese momento se sintió tan absolutamente avergonzado por su actitud que no creía que nada de lo que pudiera decirle sirviera para pedirle perdón, así que tras dirigirle una mirada dolorida y cargada de disculpas, se volvió y continuó caminando, cabizbajo y con paso lento.

Al llegar a la esquina dejó la mochila en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared, apretando los párpados con fuerza e intentando calmar el intenso malestar que se había apoderado de su ser y finalmente, tras unos segundos de reflexión, volvió a abrir los ojos y, tomando una decisión, dobló nuevamente la esquina con la intención de hablar con Hermione y disculparse como era debido, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando se la encontró de frente.

Los dos se detuvieron a la vez y Harry buscó en el interior de su mente lo que debía decir, pero las palabras parecían haberse borrado de un plumazo y, tras unos instantes de desesperación, suspiró y, sin mirarla directamente, dijo lo único que podía decir dadas las circunstancias:

"Lo... lo siento. No sabes cuánto."

En el pálido rostro de Hermione se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, dejó caer su mochila y sus libros y en un par de pasos llegó hasta él y le abrazó, con tanta fuerza que Harry sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Rió débilmente y le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando la nariz en su cabello castaño y aspirando su suave aroma a vainilla, y mientras le acariciaba torpemente la espalda, se preguntó por qué nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo bien que olía.

Por fin ella se separó y, sonriéndole a través de unas lágrimas que no habían llegado a salir de sus ojos, le dijo en un susurro tembloroso:

"No necesito que me pidas perdón, Harry. Sólo... no me alejes de ti."

Conmovido ante sus palabras, y en un gesto cuyo origen no supo ni quiso explicar, alzó la mano y le acarició levemente la mejilla.

"Nunca."

Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal y carraspeó para librarse del nudo que parecía tener en su garganta. Se acercó adonde Hermione había dejado caer sus libros y su mochila y se agachó para recogerlos, luego se los tendió, diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

"¿Te importaría... ayudarme con Transformaciones? Últimamente no se me está dando muy bien."

Ella cogió los libros y le miró con una sonrisa.

"Claro. Podemos empezar ahora mismo si quieres."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y, una vez que Hermione hubo cargado su mochila a la espalda, reemprendieron camino a la Sala Común. Esta vez el silencio que los envolvió era cómodo, sin que necesitaran decirse nada, y cuando llegaron ante el agujero del retrato Hermione se paró y se volvió a mirarle:

"Escucha, Harry... Respecto a la profecía..."

Él hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

"Déjalo, Hermione. No quiero preocuparme por eso ahora."

"Lo sé. Lo que quiero decirte es... que tal vez todo no esté decidido."

Harry alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en sus ojos brillantes.

"Gracias por tener fe en mí, Hermione, pero la verdad..."

"¿Crees que es posible tocar el sol con las manos, Harry?" le interrumpió ella, con un timbre extraño en la voz que no supo identificar.

Harry alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que no."

Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, Hermione parecía radiante.

"Apuesto a que crees que es tan imposible como que tú venzas a Voldemort."

Harry empujó con el dedo índice las gafas, que amenazaban con resbalársele de la nariz, y respondió, vacilante:

"Pues..."

Se calló porque, mientras él había hablado, Hermione había sacado algo de su mochila y en ese momento se lo tendía. Harry lo cogió y, al ver la foto que su amiga le había dado, la mano le tembló violentamente y le embargó un sentimiento cálido que no supo identificar.

La imagen mostraba una playa desierta al atardecer. En el mismo centro de la foto había un hombre con las manos levantadas por encima de su cabeza y las palmas curvadas una frente a la otra y, según el ángulo en el que estaba tomada la imagen, parecía que entre las manos sostenía el sol, al que le debía quedar muy poco para ocultarse tras la línea del horizonte.

Alzó el rostro y miró a Hermione con una expresión de inmensa gratitud, que supo que ella había captado cuando se fijó en la tímida sonrisa en la que se había curvado su boca.

"Así que todo es cuestión de perspectiva."

Ella apretó los libros contra el pecho y le miró con la cabeza ladeada.

"Sólo hay que saber mirar las cosas... de otra manera."

Harry guardó la foto entre las páginas de su manoseado libro de Pociones y dijo, en un susurro que apenas se escuchó a causa de la algarabía procedente de la Sala Común:

"Gracias."

Afuera, empezaba a atardecer.

* * *

¿Reviews, porfa? XD 


End file.
